tale of the forbidden lover's
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: what happens when your bestfriend has a girlfriend who want's him to be gay and you just happen to like your friend. and your mom book's you a vacation for two weeks's without a cheming girlfriend who still get's to work her scheme's. goten and trunks yao


A/N

: I wrote this while playing dragonball z. sorry if its random. And since im writinh it it has lime/lemon. Weee.

Trunks: you better make me look bad.

Zexionsemobrother: I wont promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own my imagination and pure innocent soul.

* * *

chapter 1

Thinking back, questioning.

It all started when Trunks woke from a weird dream. He was having a lot of dreams he wasn't supposed to have about his best friend Goten. This dream was worst of all because it was what you call a 'wet' dream. It was 2:00 in the morning and he was going on a trip with Goten tomorrow. " damn. Why am I having these dreams. Ever since I met Goten I had been getting those thought's and dream's. but when we fused it got worse I was a part of him I felt things he felt especially some of his feelings toward me. I wonder if he's having a dreams and thoughts about me" Trunks thought. The last thought made him blush. Soon he was drifting to sleep again. Then found himself awake again to see his window open. "Who's there" he said. Suddenly Goten flew into the room. "Goten? W-what are you doing here its 2:30 in the morning". Goten was in a pair of pajamas he gave him for his birthday with his picture saying 'always friends'. " I couldn't sleep". He said walking toward Trunks who was now out of bed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. About how you look without boxer's. just my luck your in your boxer's". He said emotionless. " Goten what are you talking about. Goten go home..." Trunks was cut off bye Goten's lips against his. Trunks let out a loud moan as he was thrown on the bed. " Goten stop my mom is a very light sleeper". Trunks cried out. " so I want you now". Goten protested as he placed a hard kiss on Trunks. Goten started ripping of Trunks boxer's. " Trunks aren't you gonna help me take my clothes off" Goten asked innocently. " yes" was all Trunks could say. He was in so much pleasure. " good come here then". Goten said impatiently. Trunks obeyed and started removing Goten's clothes. "Wow" was all Trunks got to say before Goten pushed hi flat on his back and kissed him. Trunks was in pure bliss. This pleasure he felt was so real this couldn't be a dream. Trunks then felt Goten's hand's trail down his stomach and going dangerously lower. Goten's hand stopped at on Trunks member. Trunks let out a gasp as Goten started pumping Trunks member faster and faster. Trunks could feel he was near climax. " Goten stop". Trunks wailed. Goten answered the request. " Damn your cuteness" trunks growled as he pounced on goten. Trunks didn't waste anytime as he spread Goten's legs. He noticed Goten was blushing and smirking. He gave a slight blush and continued to place himself inside of Goten. "Unh... ah" goten moaned as he felt this new feeling. Trunks could feel he was near climax as he started thrusting Goten relentlessly faster. "Goten im gonna come" Trunks warned. " Me to. Don't stop" Goten replied between breath's. just as they said that they both released their seed into each other. Trunks collapsed after lapping up what Goten had just spilled from his own body feeling sleepy. "Trunks" goten said between heavy breaths. "Hmm what is it sunshine" Trunks answered. "Do me a favor" Goten said with tear filled eye's. "what? what's wrong"? Trunks said with worry in his voice. "Wake up" Goten said crying. "Huh"? Trunks said trying not to believe he was dreaming. " wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up..." Goten started screaming as the image of Goten started to fade or more like seeming to move far away more and more as well as the background. Trunks shot up from his dream screaming no don't go Goten. "Come back Goten don't leave". Trunks was to in the middle of crying to realize that Bulma was there holding him saying sh it was just a dream. Trunks jumped when he noticed his mom. 'When did she get here. My door's not open I would have noticed if it was'. He just shrugged it off. She must of thought it was a bad dream. Well that's what he thought. Bulma knew what kind of dream it was not just because he talk's in his sleep but because of a handy devise that let's you see people's dream's. her son was in love with her best friends son and her husband was questioning if he liked her other most cherished friend. like father like son. (Back to reality). "trunks snap out of it" said a sexy naive sounding voice. "Huh'? Trunks snapped out of his what he would call 'a memoir of the past' daydream. "Daydreaming again? I Said you have to meet me tomorrow so you can meet Valesse". Said a goofy looking Goten. "Sure" trunks mumbled. When truth be told he was gonna play sick. Trunks is done questioning. He know's. he know's he's gay, (only due to the fact that he had sex with a girl from school and hated it. He only got through cause he imagined Goten's head on her body. He threw up afterwards). He know's he's spoiled, and he also know's he's in love with his best friend who could never like him back. Or could he.

A/N: sorry if its a little crappy. i wrote chapter two already but i wanna insert my third one first. sorry.

Trunks: damn i hate when people make you meet there boyfriend or girlfirend when your the one that really love's you.

me: now now Trunks. remember you just might get your man. and you have some weird dream's.


End file.
